The present invention relates in general to a building system and pertains, more particularly, to a building system that comprises pre-fabricated panels secured within an existing window opening with the primary attachment for each panel being directly at the window opening.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. pertain in general to building systems: 3,062,339; 3,251,168; 3,312,026; 3,316,681; 3,618,278; 3,672,107; 3,735,544; 3,805,465; 4,132,043; 3,194,333; 3,315,426. Most of the systems disclosed in these patents are adapted for new construction where the attachment is facilitated between the floor and ceiling. Thus, these systems are not readily adapted to use with an existing building wherein the purpose of the system is to cover the exterior face of the building in refurbishing the building. In other prior systems they do not provide for sufficient insulation and some of these systems are quite complex and adapted only for direct on-site fabrication.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved building system and one which is particularly adapted for providing a covering for an existing building to provide a finish surface for the exterior face of the building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a building system that comprises pre-fabricated panels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved building system that comprises pre-fabricated panels having windows that can be previously installed at the fabricating plant.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved building system including exterior pre-fabricated panels wherein the existing window opening is used to mount the panel. In accordance with the present invention the primary attachment for each panel is only at the window opening.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved building system which is characterized by improved insulation qualities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved building system that is relatively simple in construction, that is structurally strong, and that can be pre-fabricated substantially entirely for direct installation at the existing building site.